Inquisition (Warhammer 40,000)
The Inquisition (The Holy Orders of the Emperor's Inquisition) is an organisation in the fictional Warhammer 40,000 universe. They act as the secret police of the Imperium, hunting down any and all threats to the stability of the God-Emperor's realm. In fiction relating to the games, Inquisitors are usually represented by extremely powerful, intelligent, and talented individuals. In the games, Inquisitors are usually powerful combatants with a variety of specialized abilities with a party of followers who improve and protect the Inquisitor. Inquisitors also grant the player access to many new units, such as Imperial Assassins and Daemonhosts. Formation of the Inquisition To those who know of such things, The Inquisition is widely believed to have been formed on the orders of the Emperor of Mankind shortly before his internment within the Golden Throne. The foundation of the Inquisition is shrouded in mystery and is a much debated subject. It is generally accepted that the Inquisition solidified into its modern form some time in the 32nd Millennium, some 800 years after the Horus Heresy, although it's essential components and apparatus (the Black Ships, the 'Witch Hunters' of the Sisters of Silence, etc.) were active before the Heresy. Recent sources, (such as the Thorian Sourcebook, cited below) posit that the Inquisition had four key founders, who were active before, during and after the Great Crusade. Before the Emperor left Terra to battle Horus, he had ordered his regent, Malcador the Sigilite, to gather men of unswerving loyalty and devotion who might seek out the hidden foes of humanity. Malcador presented 12 such individuals to the Emperor, Space Marines Nathaniel Garro of the Death Guard, Iacton Qruze the so called 'Last Luna Wolf', and Sister of Silence Witch Hunter Amendera Kendel, among others. Current background material strongly implies the 8 Marines presented became the earliest members of the Grey Knights, Chamber Militant of the Ordo Malleus. There were originally only two Orders within the Inquisition, but a third (the Ordo Hereticus) was added after the events of the Age of Apostasy to prevent a future "Plague of Unbelief". Ordos of the Inquisition In early editions of Warhammer 40,000, the Inquisition was a single, undivided organization - purposefully without the bureaucracy of the rest of the Imperium - with a single inner order, the Ordo Malleus. The Malleus's purpose was to police the Inquisition itself. Its other, secret purpose was dealing with the threat of Chaos. Today, the Inquisition is divided into a series of organisations known as Ordos. Each Ordo is responsible for assessing and combating a threat to humanity. There are three major Ordos devoted to combating threats Within, Without, and Beyond. As of the 41st millennium, the three Major Ordos are: * The Ordo Malleus (Daemonhunters, or Order of the Hammer), concerning itself with destroying daemons and other servants of Chaos. In the game, they are represented by the Daemonhunters Army. * The Ordo Xenos (Alien Hunters, or Order of the Aliens), seeking out and eliminating alien influence and corruption within the Imperium. This branch is represented by the Deathwatch chapter kill teams, the rules appearing in a copy of White Dwarf. The Deathwatch are not a true Adeptus Astartes chapter, instead their ranks are filled from Space Marines seconded from other chapters who remain as part of the kill team for several years before returning to their home chapter (such as Battle Brother Artemis). * The Ordo Hereticus (Witch Hunters, or Order of the Heretics), focusing on stopping the actions of heretics, traitors and rogue psykers within the Imperium. This branch is represented by the Witch Hunters Army. It should also be noted that there are some freelance inquisitors that are not part of one specific branch of the Inquisition. Inquisitors can also take action against foes that are not a part of the mandate of their order (for example, Gregor Eisnehorn pursued heretics and deamons during his career, despite being a memeber of the Ordo Xenos). There are also several minor Ordos. Ordos Minoris Subordinate to the Major Ordos are several smaller organisations, known as the Ordos Minoris. These 'minor Ordos' are significantly smaller than the main three, and are often formed to combat specific, rather than broad, threats: * The Ordo Sicarius is tasked with investigating and controlling the Officio Assassinorum. * The Ordo Sepulturum is one of the smallest of the Ordos Minoris, formed during the 13th Black Crusade. Their focus is the relatively new threat from Plague Zombies. * The Ordo Obsuletus is another Ordo, dedicated, seemingly, to mysteries such as the appearances of Legion of the Damned and the reappearances of Lord Varlak after his incineration (Korsk II, then on Necromunda, and on Vanor XXI). Mentioned in White Dwarf. * Another minor order, whose name is unknown, develops methods to slowly limit the independence of the Adeptus Astartes. It was founded during the Horus Heresy and has since been almost forgotten. They were mentioned in the Space Wolf novel "Wolfblade", where the assassin Xenothan used a poison made from the first blossoms of the Mecurian Swamp Orchid that could temporarily paralyze Space Marines, who are immune to most poisons. It worked by disrupting and confusing the Marines' genetically engineered poison-neutralizing gland, effectively turning it into a weapon against the Marine. Role of the Inquisition The Inquisition is immensely powerful, and the only individual that is exempt from their scrutiny is the Emperor. If he has good cause, an Inquisitor may demand any service from any Imperial citizen, up to and including the High Lords of Terra. The Adeptus Custodes who guard the Emperor's palace and person are exempt from conscription, because their duty to the Emperor is clear and unchanging. When it comes to effectively autonomous organisations such as the Adeptus Astartes or Adeptus Mechanicus, a wise Inquisitor will be tactful in requesting assistance, rather than bluntly demanding it as both prize their autonomy above everything bar the Emperor. However, not even the Adeptus Astartes are immune from their scrutiny and justice, and entire worlds have been destroyed in order to cleanse them. Inquisitors also have absolute power to judge supposed heretics, mutants, untrained or rogue psykers and the like, with no appeal save the intervention of another Inquisitor. Practically, all possible verdicts are death sentences, although the means by which they are achieved differ. Traitors, the worst grades of offenders, are considered irredeemable and will be quickly executed. Heretics may be redeemed, often after considerable amounts of torture, and may receive absolution through death in service to the Imperium. This service may consist of arco-flagellation, being turned into a servitor, conscription into Imperial armies, becoming the operator of one of the Ministorum's Penitent Engines or, in the case of penitent psykers, being sent to Holy Terra to become fuel for the Golden Throne. If the Inquisitor deems it necessary he or she can attach a stigma to a dangerous heretic or alien race. Each of the major Ordos has a different stigma. They are 'Extremis Diabolis' for the Ordo Malleus, 'Xenos Horrificus' for the Ordo Xenos and 'Hereticus Abomini' for the Ordo Hereticus. The Inquisition will also declare 'tainted' Space Marine chapters Excommunicate Traitoris. The Chapter will usually be hunted down by the Grey Knights or the Sisters of Battle, usually resulting in the chapter fleeing to the Eye of Terror (if it has not already done so). The Soul Drinkers chapter is an exception, as they still believe themselves servants of the Emperor, and continue to defend the Imperium, even though they are no longer part of it due to their hatred of the sheer corruption and totalitarianism. Young psykers who have not worked against the Imperium or used their powers much will usually be repeatedly tested, and if they are young, strong and pious enough, may be taken in by the Black Ships of the Inquisition to become a Sanctioned Psyker or even an Inquisitor. The requirements are strict and many will be found wanting. Those that fail the Inquisition's tests will either be executed or used to power the vast psychic beacon of the Astronomican, or sacrificed for the ultimate good of mankind to sustain the Golden Throne which keeps the Emperor alive. If a world is the subject of extreme heresy or corruption, an Inquisitor may call down the verdict of Exterminatus, destroying all life on the planet. Many question the necessity of such acts, but the Inquisition feels fully justified in performing them. Organisation and operation The basic unit of the Inquisition is the individual Inquisitor with retinue. Each Inquisitor travels the Imperium as his duties, studies, interests and local events direct him, and seeks out threats to the Imperium wherever he goes. When one is found, the Inquisitor will usually deal with it personally if his resources permit. If they do not, the authority of the Inquisition allows him to bypass the often unwieldy power structures that would hinder effective halting of such a threat by directly requisitioning military force, Officio Assassinorum aid or whatever else they may require, and applying them where needed. . To allow this to happen safely and without abuse, the Inquisition gives each appointed Inquisitor an Inquisitorial seal. This is a rosette, signet ring or similar adornment bearing the Inquisitorial logo, and gives the bearer all the powers of the Inquisition, including the authority to requisition troops, call upon all the Chambers Militant and more besides ("by the authority of the Immortal Emperor of Mankind" rule ). The seal usually doubles as a decoder for encrypted Imperial documents up to extremely high levels of security clearance and may have similar perks. The crime of forging an Inquisitorial seal carries some of the worst punishments the Inquisition can call down on transgressors. Occasionally a matter will surface that requires more lengthy study and debate than a normal Inquisitorial case. In such cases, Inquisitors may hold Apotropaic studies. These studies usually gather between two or three Inquisitors. Larger meetings known as Apotropaic Councils or Conclaves will gather at least eleven Inquisitors for debate and study of an important issue, or they may be called to ensure communication within the members of a faction or philosophical grouping of the Inquisition. Quite rarely, a so called "High Conclave" or Apotropaic Congress may be convened, but only by an Inquisitor Lord. These will often gather dozens of Inquisitors for weeks of debate on many related topics. Usually, it is at conclaves and meetings of this sort new Inquisitors will be appointed. It is also during such meetings that the Inquisition polices its own ranks, as no other organisation has the authority to do so. Inquisitors with a certain degree of seniority (usually several decades of field experience) will often take on apprentices from various sources. These apprentices are often known as Interrogators, though there are several other ranks of apprenticeship. When his master deems him ready, an apprentice Inquisitor may be elevated to the rank of full Inquisitor. Normally, this requires the consent of at least three other Inquisitors or an Inquisitor Lord, but in extraordinary circumstances, such as the untimely death of his master, an apprentice may become an Inquisitor without these formal approvals. Very senior Inquisitors may become Inquisitor Lords. This largely honorific rank is bestowed by invitation from an existing Lord only, and requires the approval of two other Lords to be officially bestowed. The latter requirement is largely a formality, however, as Lords are few and far between and the odds of one Inquisitor being personally known to more than one is vanishingly small. Lords have a few extra powers within the Inquisition itself, but the title is mostly an acknowledgement of extraordinary servants of the Emperor and the position they have within the Inquisition. Part of the nature of the Inquisition's work requires numerous undercover operations (depending on the individual Inquisitor, of course). Particularly dangerous or sensitive missions may require the Inquisitor and his crew to operate without even the remit or knowledge of local planetary authorities; in some cases, the Inquisitor may fake the deaths of themselves and their crew in order to move their mission forward invisibly. At times like this, Inquisitors operate under a mandate known as Special Condition, which means that the Inquisitorial team, to all intents and purposes, no longer exists. The normal Inquisitorial]Iof office is replaced with a somewhat altered symbol that has a dagger-like point at the end and is colored a distinct blue shade, with a winged skull prominent near the top of the sigil; it is presented only when recruiting members to the team who can be trusted not to jeopardize the mission.This sigil was featured most prominently on the cover of [[Dan Abnett]'s book, Ravenor Returned. Eisenhorn and Ravenor are two of the most famous inquisitors to have gone on special condition, and this has been illustrated in both of the trilogies written about them by Dan Abnett. Inquisitorial Retinues (henchmen) Often experienced inquisitors or ones in need of specific services depending on ordo or the current situation at hand will have retinues of henchmen that he has deemed most useful. These retinues can be made up of a variety of individuals from Chirurgeon medics to lobotomised gun servitors carrying massive heavy weapons. A list of officially used henchmen is described below: *''Acolytes'' - Interrogator/Explicator: An Inquisitor can take on apprentices and teach them everything they know so that they too can some day be full inquisitors like their master. *''Chirurgeons'' - Torturer/Excoriator/Sister Hospitalier: Members of the orders hospitalier or just those trained in torture and punishment, they can aid an Inquisitor in interrogating prisoners or healing wounds done to the Inquisitor in battle. *''Familiars'' - Cherubim/Servo-skull/Psyber-eagle: By far the strangest of henchmen, familiars boost the psychic prowess of Inquisitors and allow him greater initiative. (N.B.: In Inquisitor game terms, these would normally be considered as part of a character's equipment, not as a member of the warband.) *''Hierophant'' - Castigator/Ecclesiarchy Priest/Exorcist: Fiery members of the Ecclesiarchy, they boost the faith of the demonhunters they are in service to and chant exorcisms and prayers that can cause agony to nearby daemons. *''Mystics'' - Astropath/Warp-Seer/Sanctioned Psyker: Sanctioned psykers used by the Inquisition to detect the presence of daemonic creatures and predict deep strikers. *''Penitent'' - Bound Psyker/Penitent Witch/Pariah: When a Witch Hunter makes a heretic psyker repent his sins (a notably rare event), he could become what could be called a "psychic lightning rod", absorbing the psychic attacks of other heretic psykers and protecting the inquisitor and retinue in battle. *''Sages'' - Autosavant/Lexmechanic/Calculus Logi: Individuals whose mathematical skills are so keen that they can calculate firing angles and trajectories perfectly, increasing the chance for an Inquisitor's ranged weaponry of hitting its mark. *''Warrior'' - Imperial Guard Veteran/Combat-Servitor/Gun-Servitor /Crusader: They act as bodyguards and gunmen for inquisitors that serve their master in the direct, physical combat against the minions of Chaos. *''Untouchables'' - They have the extraordinary power of projecting a close proximity psychic null field, which disrupts or hinders psychic energies. They cause pain to psykers they come into contact with. Inquisitors may also bring in an untouchable to counter detection from that of another psyker or a group of psykers. Use of untouchables in the Inquisition was first introduced by Inquisitor Eisenhorn who, after discovering Alizebeth Bequin, set up the distaff as a personal pool of similarly talented people. The distaff was attacked and almost entirely destroyed by servants working under the heretic Pontius Glaw. Some examples of untouchables prominent in the Warhammer galaxy include Wystan Frauka of Gideon Ravenor's retinue, and Jurgen, who was used among other reasons by Commisar Ciaphas Cain.) Especially helpful, competent (or attractive) retainers may become permanent members of an inquisitor's retinue, helping him bring light to the dark corners of the galaxy. Note that this list is not exhaustive as many different kinds of individuals with many different personalities and jobs have been seen in the employ of inquisitors in fiction. This allows for Inquisitorial Retinues and the Inquisitors themselves to be highly characterful models with different personalities, weapons, histories and attitudes. . Philosophy The Inquisition is broadly broken down into two schools of thought; that of the Radical and that of the Puritan. To the Radical 'the ends justifies the means' in every instance, whether through the employ of Exterminatus, daemonhosts, or alien weaponry. By contrast, the Puritans adhere strictly to Imperial doctrine and typically persecute their more unorthodox brethren. The demands of an Inquisitors work will sometimes demand the bending of certain rules. Gideon Ravenor, an Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos, told his former master, Eisenhorn, that he considered the slide from Puritan and Radical to be inevitable if one truly wished to defend the Imperium. He didn't advocate radicalism but told Eisenhorn that one should do the most they could before they became too radical. The main tenets of the Inquisition, beyond the Radical/Puritan divide, can be defined below: Puritans *''Thorianism'' - These members of the Inquisition believe that the Emperor will some day be reincarnated. This is the most 'radical' of the Puritan ideologies due to the possible upheaval that could result should the Thorians actually be able to summon the Emperor into a new form, as Believers and Non-Believers turned upon each other. Named after Sebastian Thor. *''Monodominance'' - This philosophy holds that man can only survive in the Galaxy at the death of every other creature, be it alien or mutant. They are arguably the most extreme of the Puritans. *''Amalathianism'' - The establishmentarianist philosophy of Puritanism. It advocates unity between Imperial organisations and lack of tumultuous change. Amalathian inquisitors oppose the Inquisition's division into factions. Ironically, their idealisms mark them as their own faction in the Inquisition. It was at the birth of this philosophy, on Gathalamor, at Mount Amalath, that Lord Solar Macharius was spurred on to his grand conquest of nearly a thousand worlds. Radicals *''Xanthism'' - The most obviously Radical grouping within the Inquisition, it advocates the use of warp-based weaponry, such as daemon possessed swords, daemonhosts, and generally turning the power of Chaos against itself. Named after Inquisitor-Master Zaranchek Xanthus, executed as a heretic in the 32nd millennium. Note that, unlike other inquisitors, Xanthite Inquisitors will be denied Grey Knights if they requisition them. *''Horusians'' - A sub-sect of the Xanthites, this sect wishes to create a new leader for humanity, much like the puritan Thorians. Both factions strive for a powerful, god-like figurehead to lead the Imperium into a new golden age. But the Horusians view the might of Horus as a wasted opportunity; believing that should the limitless power of Chaos be harnessed and bound into a great leader of men, Humanity could once more become united and crush all before it. Needless to say, even open-minded members of the Inquisition view the Horusians as dangerous in the extreme. *''Recongregationism'' - The Imperium, after millennia, has become decadent and corrupt according to this philosophy. To remedy this, Recongregators consider that the Imperium should be rebuilt, lest it stagnate further and collapse under the pressure of countless threats from both without and within. *''Istvaanism'' - To this ideology, conflict is desirable to further progress through strife. It holds that mankind has made its greatest achievements after periods of conflict, such as the Horus Heresy, or Age of Apostasy. It is the place of the Istvaanians to strengthen mankind through adversity, and so follow a 'survival of the fittest' doctrine. The philosophy is named after the Istvaan III virus-bombings that initiated the Horus Heresy. History Inquisitors have been a part of the Warhammer 40,000 universe since the first edition of the game, Rogue Trader. However, they have had a higher profile since the release of the 54 mm miniatures game ''Inquisitor'', which is a narrative game based around warbands which often comprise of an Inquisitor and his henchmen. The creation of Inquisitor was followed by a great deal of information about the Inquisition, and the organization attracted the interest of fans. This led to the creation of Codex: Daemonhunters and Codex: Witch Hunters, both based around armies led by Inquisitors (of the Ordo Malleus and the Ordo Hereticus, respectively). In addition there are online rules for using Deathwatch, the militant arm of the Ordo Xenos and one such Ordo Xenos Inquisitor has been released by Forge World. Famous Inquisitors Agmar, Inquistor :As a young member of the Ordo Hereticus, he lead attacks upon Ichar IV's capital city of Lomas to break up rebellion among strange cult members. It turned out that the rebellion was created by a massive Genestealer infestation. With the Adeptus Arbites, he destroyed enough defenses to allow the Ultramarines to seize back the planet. It was then that Angmar's Astropaths felt the approach of Hive Fleet Kraken and it was his initiative that led to the breaking of Hive Fleet Kraken at Ichar IV. . Barzano, Ario ''' : Member of the Ordo Xenos. Featured in the book Night Bringer by Graham McNiell, He disguises himself as an adept of the administratum on the planet Pavonis in order to help the Ultramarines stop the awakening of the C'tan called the Nightbringer. He dies in the attempt and is buried on Pavonis. '''Covenant : One of a new breed of Daemonhunters who hunts down traitorous members of the Inquisition itself and their Daemonhosts. Trained Daemonhuntress Ivixia Dannica. Covenant is equipped with a power-falchion, a psy-cannon and limited psychic powers. Coteaz, Torquemada ''' : An Inquisitor Lord of the Ordo Malleus and High Protector of the Formosa Sector, a title he took from Inquisitor Laredian when it was revealed that Laredian created Daemonhosts and other abominations. Coteaz is an infamous adversary and destroyer of daemons; his name is a reference to Tomás de Torquemada. '''Czevak : One of the few non-Eldar to gain access to the infamous Black Library. Czevak reported the destruction caused against the Eldar craftworld Iyanden and its supporting spacefleet. }} Dannica, Daemonhuntress Ivixia : After her father Colonel Dannica was murdered by a daemon summoned by cultists who wanted revenge for the purge he enacted on them and their brethren, Ivixia was trained by Covenant. She had her father's skull fitted with an autogun and fitted to her armour so he could serve the Emperor beyond death. Wields a power halberd made from the shards of Saint Josmane's armour. The weapon is filled with the power of the saint and has sent scores of daemons screaming back to the depths of the warp. Draco, Jaq ' : Main character in the Inquisition War Series, written by Ian Watson. Ordo Malleus Inquisitor, declared heretic for the alleged unnecessary Exterminatus order of the Hive planet Stalinvast- a grievous act, even by the most Puritanical standards. Gained access to the Eldar Black Library and stole the ''Book of Rhana Dandra, a fabled tome concering the end of the universe. One of the few to enter the Emperors Throne Room since his internment. Having also visited the Eye of Terror and explored the Eldar Webway, he is among the most widely travelled of Inquisitors. Draco has, for much of the Inquisition War Series, a retinue consisting of a Navigator, an Assassin and a Squat. He is a formidable psyker. (Note that, being written early in the history of GW or Black Library fiction, much of the background surrounding this character has become questionable, while some aspects have been entirely retconned). '''Eisenhorn, Gregor : An inquisitor who, through the his life, steadily treads the road of radicalisation: he becomes a radical inquisitor after being a staunch amalathian. His famous deeds include: the discovery (and execution) of Rogue Inquisitor Quixos, the removal of the heretical family Glaw, The discovery of untouchables, and the destruction of various other heretics (Fayde Thuring, Murdin Eyclone, rogue Inquisitor Lyko and Mandragore of the Emperors Children Chaos space marine legion). Notable members of his retinue include the aged savant, Uber Aemos, his pilot Midas Betancore and Midas' daughter, Medea. Also the untouchable, Alizebeth Bequin, the Adeptus Arbites Chastener, Godwyn Fischig, and the bounty hunter, Harlon Nayl. As he becomes a radical, he takes the heretical Malus Codicium in order to use against chaos. His use of the Malus Codicium and the daemonhost Cherubael leads his allies to reject him and join Inquisitor Ravenor. He continues to serve the emperor until his death. Hand, Silas : He is an important character of Daemonifuge, a graphic novel by Kev Walker. He was first a Witch Hunters serving under the Ordos Solar and eliminated thousands of heretics. After being approached by an important Daemonhunter, Inquisitor Lord Hephaestos Grudd, he was invited and joined the Ordo Malleus. :Inquisitor Hand was sent to Ophelia VII to identify if Ephrael Stern was tainted by Chaos. Mysteriously, she was the sole survivor out of 12,000 that was sent to the planet Parnis. His investigation led to no conclusion, and Hand was forced to return with her to the planet Parnis. During the return, their vessel's navigator was possessed by Chaos and destroyed their ship the "Hammer of Thor." Escaping, both Hand and Stern were able to land upon the surface. However, they soon confronted the Daemon Q'tlahsi'issho'akshami. Only Stern managed to live through the battle. Jerico, Lady Helena :Ordo Xenos Inquisitor. Has had numerous dealings on the planet Necromunda. Mother of bounty hunter Kal Jerico. Karamazov, Fyodor : An Inquisitor Lord of the Ordo Hereticus, also known as the Pyrophant Judge of Salem Proctor. This is a reference to Authur Miller's The Crucible, Proctor being the name of one convicted, yet innocent, witch; and Salem being the puritan township he lived in. A staunch Amalathian, Karamazov habitually judges and does battle from his massive Throne of Judgement and is generally hated by the Ecclesiarchy and Thorian inquisitors for his actions on Salem Proctor. His name is a reference to Fyodor Dostoevsky, Russian author of the novel The Brothers Karamazov, which contains a parable entitled The Grand Inquisitor. Karamazov made the infamous quote that is used to sum up an inquisitorial investigation: "There is no such thing as a plea of innocence in my court. A plea of innocence is guilty of wasting my time." Kryptmann : Member of the Ordo Xenos, Tyranid expert, saviour of the Imperium in the Hive Fleet Leviathan crisis, and the discoverer of a full 82 alien species (all of which he subsequently deemed a threat to the Imperium and ordered eradicated). :He was the first Inquisitor to witness the devastating effects of a Tyranid invasion during the attack of Hive Fleet Behemoth and fought the Tyranids for over 250 years. He was one of the most active members of the Inquisition against the Tyranid invasions, even taking drastic measures to the dismay of other Inquisitors. During the Invasion of Hive Fleet Leviathan, Kryptman led Deathwatch Kill-teams to the Tarsis sector to aid the Mortifactors Chapter and the Ultramarines of Tarsis Ultra. By capturing a Lictor, Magos Biologis Locard (Kryptman's Adeptus Mechanicus Biologist) created a biological weapon to use against the Tyranids and Deathwatch members used it to destroy the Norn Queen. :He later authorised the largest single act of genocide the Imperium has ever inflicted on itself by abandoning or destroying all worlds in Hive Fleet Leviathan's path. He was later issued a "Carta Extremis" and was stripped of his title. However, this did not stop him and he soon led his loyal Deathwatch warriors to steal Genestealers in statis and used them to lure Tyranids to the Ork homeworlds of the Orks of Octavius . Lok, Solomon ' : Member of the Ordo Xenos, lead the investigation of the loss in communication from Beta Anphelion IV, supported by Space Marines from the Red Scorpions chapter, along with the Eylsian Drop troop task force D-99 and also a regiment from the Cadian Guard. Featured in Imperial Armour IV, and one of the few Inquisitor models cast by Forge World. '''Orechiel, Lady Jena ' : The daughter of an Imperial Governor and member of the Ordo Xenos, Jena is currently investigating the supposed reawakening of the C'tan. Jena is a character in the game Inquisitor. '''Ravenor, Gideon : Previous acolyte to Gregor Eisenhorn, a more powerful psyker than even Eisenhorn himself, and author of many famous texts such as the 'Spheres of Longing'. Ravenor's early career saw him in action with Gregor Eisenhorn and together they brought down many heretics, most notably the Beldame Sadia - an accursed cybernetically enhanced xenophile. During the Triumph under the Spatian Gate (a large parade to celebrate a Warmaster's victorious purge of the Ophidian Sub-sector) Ravenor is caught on the edge of an explosion caused by a crashing Lightning Attack Fighter. He is rendered Blind, Deaf, Mute, and senseless. Were it not for his genius and Psychic potential it would have been the end of the finest Interrogator Eisenhorn ever raised. (Like Eisenhorn, Ravenor is a creation of the Black Library's author Dan Abnett. Ravenor is first brought into play in the book titled Malleus, the second book of the Eisenhorn Trilogy. This is consequently the same book that tells of the Spatian Gate incident which nearly cost Ravenor his life. By the time he re-enters the Eisenhorn story line, Ravenor finally holds the rank of Inquisitor. Following his life changing incident, later referred to as the "Thracian Atrocity", Ravenor continues his service from the confines of a mobile armored life support system. Using his advanced psychic powers and the added abilities of his anti-grav "Force Chair" Ravenor continues his service to the Imperium. Tales of this are told in the Trilogy spin off by the same author. The three Books are titled in the following order, "Ravenor", "Ravenor Returned" and "Ravenor Rogue". The trilogy is one of Ravenor's most famous cases where he chases his arch-nemesis, a fiend by the name of Zygmunt Molotch. In a massively twisted tale, their conflict with one another spans over the three books and finally culminates in the destruction of a daemon possessed heretic known as Thonius Slyte. Ironically the result of these three books are foretold in the "afterword" of the the Eisenhorn Trilogy's final book "Hereticus".) Reynaard, Inquisitor :Reynaard discovered a cult worshipping aliens on Mandall IV. Using a Deathwatch kill team, he attempted to destroy the cult, which proved to have taken over most of the capital city. After escaping, Reynaard returned with over 500,000 troops and eradicated all in the city. Roth, Obodiah : A young and rising star within the Ordo Hereticus. Was deployed to Sirene Primal during the Sirene Monarch's rebel insurgency. Scarn : A very secretive inquisitor who avoids combat at all costs, and is instead a master manipulator. Last seen at an Inquisitorial conclave six decades previously. For the past sixty years he has been working his ultimate plan, which he believes will solve all the problems that the Imperium faces, and only now are the pieces in place for stage one. Scarn was featured in the Inquisitor Campaign Supplements. Thaddeus :A Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus, he was put in charge of hunting down and destroying the renegade Soul Drinkers chapter of Space Marines. He was a patient man, known for his preference to do things correctly and concisely. Unlike most of his colleagues, he disapproved of Inquisitors who used force and fear as a means of gathering information or compliance from Imperial citizens, preferring to use tact and compromise to achieve his goals. Thaddeus was believed to have made a deal with Sarpedon, the Chapter Master of the Soul Drinkers, when he spared Sarpedon's life in order to destroy the Daemon known as Teturact. He later fell out of favour with the Lord Inquisitors due to his actions during this time, but he continued his pursuit of the Soul Drinkers and eventually met his end at the hands of the Howling Griffons Space Marine chapter as punishment for his supposed alliance with Sarpedon. Toth, Mordecai ' : Featured in the Dawn of War real-time strategy game. Wielder of the daemonhammer "God-splitter", crafted from a fragment of the weapon of an Eldar Avatar, which he later gifted to the Blood Ravens chapter. '''Tyrus, Witch Hunter ' : A stanch Monodominant and hunter of all psykers, who wears elaborate ornate armour. He is suspicious of witches and psykers. He personally wants to kill them all, human or not. . '''Vail, Amberly : Member of the Ordo Xenos. Featured in the Ciaphas Cain series, she acts as the editor of the Cain Archive. It has been suggested that her relationship with Cain is more than professional. 'Voke, Commodus ' : Ancient and famous Thorian leaning towards Monodominant save for his very powerful psychic abilities. Lived to be extremely old due to being extremely difficult to kill. Arrogant and open with his position and fame, he was a sometime ally of Eisenhorn. A legend during his time, a testament to his ability, is the fact that he fought an uncontained daemonhost in a psychic duel and was not obliterated outright. References (NOTE: this sigil was featured most prominently on the cover of Dan Abnett's book, Ravenor.) * * * ** * See also *''Inquisitor'' (game) External links * [http://uk.games-workshop.com/warhammer40000/ Official Warhammer 40,000 Homepage] Category:Fictional intelligence agencies Category:Imperium (Warhammer 40,000)